Pay Attention
by Velace
Summary: Emma needs some loving, but Regina would rather finish her work… at least until Emma finds a better way to distract her.


**Author Note: **You know the smutty mc'smut smut drill by this point but this is uh… well… more. Really, it should be rated E, not M but shhh.

_Slinks away quietly._

* * *

><p>"I'm not sure I see the point to lying here naked if all you're going to do is sit over there ignoring me."<p>

Lifting her head, Regina stared at Emma for a moment and with reproach in her voice, she informed, "I told you I had paperwork to complete, your choice to undress regardless is not my problem."

"But it's cold," Emma whined and the stiff, tempting peaks sitting proudly atop her chest served to prove her point. Regina sighed, knowing it would be in vain to tell her to put her clothes back on considering she's tried twice already.

As she gestured to the fireplace and the logs caught alight, she removed her jacket, placing it on her desk before she returned to her work and replied, "You're the one who removed your clothes in an attempt to seduce me."

"You're right," Emma agreed with a laugh that contained more disbelief than actual amusement. "I am lying here _naked _for _you _and you… are doing paperwork."

Dark eyes rose and swept over her muscled form, providing a small flame of hope before there was another sigh. Regina shook her head and glanced back down, causing Emma to release her growl of frustration. "Fine," she huffed. If Regina wouldn't take care of her, she'd take matters into her own hands and do it herself.

Sliding one hand down her stomach, Emma palmed her breast with the other and closed her eyes as she summoned to mind the memory of last night. She remembered how it felt when Regina shoved her against the door as soon as she came home from work, the taunting words whispered in her ear, telling her how wet Regina was and how much she needed Emma's fingers buried inside her.

Kneading her breast, she ran her fingers through the fine thatch of hair leading down to her folds and parted them. She hummed softly, stomach warming as she spread her legs and stroked her clit, smirking when she heard the sharp inhale from across the room.

Moving one leg to the floor, she provided Regina a better view of her hand and continued, gliding through slick heat and bucking her hips as she dipped inside, gathering juices before returning to the bundle of nerves.

"Stop."

Emma chuckled, amusement and arousal coating her voice as she opened her eyes, facing the brunette as she rolled her hips and taunted, "Not likely."

Her response was met with a heavy silence; stare boring into her while the musky scent of her sex filled the room. There came another sigh when it became apparent she wasn't going to give in before Regina said, "I want to see."

Emma smirked at the pout of plump, red lips. "So keep watching."

"_Properly,"_ Regina growled, nostrils flaring with her impatience. "I want to see you properly; sit up and face me."

Emma ignored the command, rubbing her clit faster as she gasped, "Why should I?"

When Regina remained eerily quiet, Emma persisted with her mocking, "This should be your hand… better yet, your mouth but no… you would rather do _paperwork_." She spat the last word as though offended Regina would choose being Mayor over pleasing her.

Regina made a strangled sound in the back of her throat and Emma _almost _laughed, but then the brunette did something she rarely ever did and begged, "Please, let me see you."

If there was one thing Emma couldn't resist above all else, it was the sound of desperation lacing that husky tone and she clenched her jaw as she sat up. Twisting on the cushion and sitting back against the couch, she glared at the brunette and slid three fingers into her aching core.

She moaned, unable to hold on to the annoyance when she felt so good, so _full _and _god _why couldn't Regina just come over and _fuck _her already_. _She bit her lower lip and canted her hips, walls clenching around the digits as Regina swiped a tongue across lips, eyes fixed between her legs and as Emma began thrusting in and out of her hot, greedy cunt, the brunette released a moan of her own.

"An hour," Regina husked suddenly and Emma fought to listen, chest heaving as she felt her orgasm lying just out of reach. "That was all I needed and then I could have been yours for the rest of the night."

Emma whimpered and her head fell back against the couch as thoughts of what Regina would have done to her filled her mind. She let go of her breast, dropping the hand to her lap and pushing her middle finger through slick folds, pressing against her clit as her other hand continued pumping in and out.

"Needed you," she breathed, too far gone to care how selfish she sounded. "…couldn't wait."

"Evidently," Regina muttered to herself.

There was no chance in hell she would be able to concentrate with the blonde's performance happening all of a few feet from where she sat. The moment she looked up at the sound of Emma's hum, her panties had flooded with arousal. She's lost count of how many times she'd tried to get Emma to touch herself for her but always received the response of, _"Why would I do that when I have you?"_ which drove her completely insane.

She liked to watch and now she knew; she _loved_ to watch Emma.

Pushing her chair out from under her desk, Regina stood and stepped around it. She could tell Emma was close, having been responsible for countless orgasms since the two of them began dating. She recognised the familiar quake of thighs, the way her lower lip disappeared into her mouth seconds from release and the quiet utterance of her name playing across soft, pink lips.

She would have to punish Emma for ruining the plans she had for them later, but for the moment, Regina had more important things on her mind and as the cry signalling Emma's release came, she dropped to her knees between the blonde's legs and clasped her thighs.

Emma jerked forward, her eyes snapping open and she looked down at Regina who stared back, challenging her to deny what she wanted. Emma swallowed and licked her lips, breathe hitching as she removed her fingers before holding them up in offer.

Regina leaned in, keeping their gazes locked as she wrapped her lips around the glistening digits, swirling her tongue and moaning at the sweet taste that coated her mouth.

When she had licked them clean, she pulled back and the hand dropped to the cushion beside the blonde. "Mine," she growled and Emma nodded before she cried out, hands immediately fisting Regina's hair as she lowered her head, sucking the warm, wet folds of Emma's pussy into her mouth.

Wrapping her arms around Emma's thighs, Regina pulled her to the edge of the couch, spreading her legs wide and trying to get as much of the blonde into her mouth as she could. She wanted Emma to come again, to feel her juices running down her chin as she drank her in, to feel those thigh muscles flex beneath her fingertips as Emma tried to stave off the inevitable release.

Emma squirmed against her hold and Regina inwardly smirked, grazing slick folds with her teeth, relishing the sharp intake of breath and the pained whimper that followed as she licked and sucked an already sensitive clit. She knew Emma hadn't recovered—having rubbed herself raw—and that the overload of sensations would be more akin to torture than pleasure, but she didn't care.

She should have waited.

Another growl built in her throat, reminded again of Emma's impatience. She paid no mind to the yelp the vibrations caused, clamping her lips down on the bundle of nerves and removing an arm from around one thigh as she slipped fingers beneath her chin. She slammed two into the blonde who swore to cover what Regina was certain would have been a shriek, the same expletive repeating itself as she gave Emma no time to adjust and started thrusting.

Her scalp radiated with pain from the grip Emma had on her hair but the leg she had released curled around her, pinning her against the couch as Emma moved against her. She pulled back, replacing lips with her thumb as she stilled her fingers and watched Emma fuck herself on her hand.

"Don't stop," Emma panted.

Regina raised an eyebrow. "Why not?" she taunted. "You were content to get off without me last time."

"Fuck… please," Emma begged but Regina feigned indifference to the fear she heard, the flood at the apex of her thighs telling another story entirely.

"God Regina, I'm _sorry_."

Smirking, knowing she could do better, Regina waited, eyes trailing the drop of sweat that slid down the line of Emma's neck. Emma swallowed, the bob of her throat gaining Regina's attention, redirecting her to the swipe of a tongue across lips before she met Emma's stare.

"Fuck me," Emma said, hand loosening in Regina's hair as she pleaded. "Please, make me come… let me fill that pretty little mouth…"

Regina tilted her head, still not _entirely _satisfied as she circled Emma's clit with her thumb. Her cunt throbbed at the words, but she needed more and she only had to wait passed a few laboured breathes before Emma spoke again.

"I'm sorry for touching what isn't mine," she said. "I'll spend the rest of the night making it up to you. I'll fuck you until you can't walk; with fingers, mouth…" She half-gasped, half-sobbed when Regina resumed her thrusts. "M… my c-cock. Please, let me come for you."

Regina smiled and Emma groaned as fingers delved deeper, curling on each pull and catching that spot on her front wall that drove her mindless with desire.

"When you come, I'm going to strip and then you're going to lie down." Emma nodded frantically, willing to do whatever she wanted by that point. Regina's smile widened as she lowered her voice and purred, "Then I'm going to straddle your head and you're going to tongue-fuck me into coming all over your face."

"Oh fuck," Emma cried, hips rising from the couch as her back snapped taut and she came hard.

Regina allowed a few minutes to pass before removing her fingers, taking them into her mouth as she stood. Emma watched from beneath hooded lids, little sounds slipping from her lips as her body twitched with aftershocks and Regina grinned as her hand fell away with a wet pop.

"Delicious," she hummed and chuckled darkly when Emma released a low whine.

Choosing to give her time to recover, Regina unbuttoned her blouse slowly starting at the top, a small smile remaining on her lips as eyes tracked her progress, taking in every new bit of flesh revealed and darkening with fresh arousal. Reaching the last button, she shed the shirt and popped the front clasp of her bra, purple lace joining red silk on the floor.

"Can I?"

Following Emma's line of sight, Regina stepped forward, permitting the blonde to remove her slacks. She closed her eyes as lips brushed against her stomach, accepting the attention despite not being part of her plan—she could never resist Emma's appreciation of her body, not when it made her feel as though she was being worshipped.

When teeth nipped just below her bellybutton, she sighed softly and grabbed Emma by the hair, pulling her back as she stated, "Enough." Her trousers dropped to the floor and she kicked them in the direction of the rest of her clothes, licking her lips as she stared down into lust-filled emerald eyes.

Emma broke the contact first, eyes dropping to matching purple panties. She leaned forward, lips parting as she breathed, "I can smell you." Hands rose to hips as she leaned in more, dragging her tongue over wet lace.

Tightening her fist in blonde curls, Regina moaned long and loud, folds tingling from the contact as she became even wetter. "Take them off," she demanded—impatient, breathless. Her hips jerked as the hands slid from hips, slipping around to her back and beneath the waistband where they squeezed her ass before pushing the panties down her legs.

"Lie down."

With a swipe of her tongue through soaked folds, Emma hummed and kept her hands on hips, forcing Regina to follow as she complied and lay down. Thighs on either side of the blonde's body, Regina lowered herself and ground against her stomach, spreading her wetness along muscles she could feel clenching beneath her.

"You wanted my mouth," Emma growled, her own impatience bubbling to the surface as she felt the slick, wet slide of Regina's pussy. "So get up here."

Cocking an eyebrow, Regina ground harder and panted, "Or what?"

Tearing her gaze from between olive thighs, Emma met the challenging chestnut eyes. "Or your fantasy of fucking my face will be nothing more as you find yourself flat on your back, protests ignored as _I devour you_."

Regina whimpered as that very image assaulted her mind and moved to straddle Emma's head, slamming her hand against the back of the couch and holding on, gasping as Emma wasted no time and pulled her down.

Emma stroked through folds with one, long lick, gathering the wetness and drinking it down before hardening her tongue and shoving it deep inside yielding heat.

Regina swore and rolled her hips, hand cupping a breast and pinching the nipple as her walls tightened around the slippery, wet muscle. She opened her mouth when Emma pulled all the way out, words of complaint replaced with a pleasured cry as she drove back in and started tongue fucking her in earnest.

Warmth spread through her body and she threw her head back, thrusting her chest into her own hand, moaning as Emma raised one of her own to massage the other breast. She rode Emma's tongue, covering her chin, her mouth—her cheeks with her juices. The bucking of her hips was wild, uncoordinated as she felt the fingers of Emma's other hand dancing over the cheeks of her ass.

She was close, so close.

"Emma…"

Emma pulled out again, running her tongue along swollen folds, nibbling and sucking, latching on to her clit as her hand slid down Regina's ass, stroking between her cheeks to rub the puckered hole. Body shaking, a hedonistic moan filled the air before Emma descended further, slipping the tip of her middle finger into Regina's cunt as she flicked and sucked the pulsing bundle of nerves.

Regina gasped, "Emma… I—I'm…" Her words became a pleasured scream as Emma grazed her clit with teeth and she thrust back, impaling herself on the finger as she came.

Coming down from her high, she looked down into Emma's eyes and saw that the blonde was hungrily staring at her pussy as though she hadn't had enough. Either what they were doing only made matters worse, or Emma hadn't been lying when she appeared in the study earlier, complaining about how aroused she was.

Of course, she took the complaints with a grain of salt considering she had never heard of anyone actually _dying _from being too horny, as Emma had claimed would be the case should Regina have denied her—which she had, at first anyway.

Hesitantly, Regina drew back—half-expecting Emma to attack her again—and she chuckled quietly to herself as she resettled on the blonde's stomach. She lowered herself down, chest to chest, skimming pale pink lips with the plump red of her own, tasting herself. She kissed, licked and sucked her release from around Emma's mouth.

She wondered.

Sucking the wetness from her lower lip, she raised her head and asked, "What put you in this mood?"

Emma blinked, lips curling with a smile and she looked to her left hand. "Remembering your proposal," she said, raising the hand and wiggling the finger where the white gold, princess-cut diamond engagement ring sat.

Regina blushed, nodding as she laughed softly. "I should have known," she said and Emma agreed with a nod of her own, wagging her eyebrows suggestively.

"The things I did to you that night."

"Indeed," Regina replied, stomach warming with newly awakened desire. "Perhaps we should go upstairs and we can recreate the memory…" Emma began rising before she even finished and she laughed again as she purred, "More specifically, the part with me on my hands and knees while you fuck me from behind."

"Oh screw it," Emma said, clasping the back of Regina's neck as she gestured with her other hand and they disappeared in a puff of smoke, leaving only the throaty sound of Regina's laughter behind.


End file.
